Crimson Subordination
by LukasAldiore
Summary: Ruby is hypnotized by Magma Admin Courtney to be her new subordinate. What would Sapphire do when she discovers that Ruby doesn't even know her anymore, working under Team Magma, and fighting against her? Hypnosis. Mind Control. Pokespe. MagmaJewelshipping. Franticshipping. RubyxCourtney/Marge. RubyxSapphire. Rated M for mature content. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.


**AN:** I couldn't come up with a good summary or a good title, sorry. Anywho, Courtney / Marge is also a character in this story and I don't know why Fanfiction doesn't have her in the available characters so I'll just put it here.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon nor any of its characters and I don't own Pokemon Adventures either.**

* * *

"What do you think? Are you interested in joining Team Magma?" Courtney asked.

She cupped Ruby's chin as he knelt on the ground. They had a fierce fight in Rusturf Tunnel and even though he had the type advantage with his Zuzu, his Marshtomp, against Courtney's Ninetails, he just couldn't keep up. Eventually, it had come to this, his Pokemon defeated and him kneeling down to his enemy, with burns from the Ninetails' Fireballs.

This was the first time Ruby ever tasted defeat and he's not liking it one bit. But what can he do? All his Pokemon are defeated?

"No! I won't join Team Magma!" Ruby exclaimed defiantly.

He glared intensely at Courtney as an act of defiance. It's all that he could do at this moment. His body hurt all over and he couldn't even stand. There are still so many things that he's got to do but at the top of his mind right now is warning Sapphire of the dangers of Team Magma. But how could he do it if he couldn't even stand?

Courtney smirked at this little stubbornness of her prey. But soon enough, she knew that he'd be following her every whim.

"Well, if you won't join willingly, I suppose I'll just force you to join!"

She broke away one of her hood's horns and held it up in the air. Her Ninetails, noticing the gesture, quickly launched a fireball at it, lighting up the base of the horn. After the base had been thoroughly lit, she held it in front of Ruby's eyes.

Ruby doesn't have a clue what all the theatrics was as he watched what Courtney just did. When Courtney held the horn in front of him, he couldn't help but stare. The flame danced in front of him and he was mesmerized as he watched it flicker and burn continuously. Little did he know that he was slowly being pulled into a trance.

Seconds passed and Courtney noticed that the tough glare that Ruby had on her had gone. His ruby eyes that sparked like fire were now dull and glazed over as it continued to follow the flickering flames of her horn. She moved it subtly to see if Ruby had already fallen into the trance and when his eyes followed the flames, it confirmed everything.

Courtney put on a devilish smile as his prey had been caught in her trap.

She looked at Ruby's eyes through the flame and finally started to give Ruby his orders.

"What's your name, kid?" she asked.

"Ruby..." the dazed teen answered in a monotone voice.

"Ruby, huh?" she repeated as she licked her lips, "What a nice name. But that isn't your name anymore. From now on, you will have a new name. Understand?"

"New... name..." he repeated.

"Yes. You will have a new name. From now on, you will know yourself as R. You will forget everything about Ruby and all that he is because now, you are R. Do you understand?"

"Yes..."

"Okay. Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name... is R..."

"Good. Now, do you know what your goal is, R?"

"R... is going to be... a coordinator...?" the dazed teen answered confused.

"No you are not, R. You're a member of Team Magma. And being a member of Team Magma, you will pursue its goals of expanding the land mass and defeating Team Aqua and those who stand in reaching Team Magma's goals. You follow everything that Team Magma Boss, Maxie, and the other Magma Admins will order you to do without question, that includes me of course. But as my subordinate, you would have to gain permission from me first before following their orders, is that understood?"

"Yes..."

"Now, tell me who you are and what are your goals."

"I am R... a member of Team Magma... I will pursue the goals of Team Magma and follow the orders of the Boss and the Admins without question..."

"Good. Good." Courtney praised his new subordinate.

'And now for the finishing touches,' she thought.

"When we're alone, you will address me as Master Courtney but when we're in the presence of others, you will address me as Admin Courtney, okay?"

"Yes, master..."

"And from now on, you will wear this and only this." She opened her bag and gave a somewhat long Team Magma hoodie to Ruby. "And remember, nothing underneath it. Understand?"

"Yes, master..."

"Now, put it on. I want to see you wearing it."

Ruby, now knowing himself as R, followed his master's commands and stood up, undressing immediately. He removed his hat first, revealing his straight black hair that resembled that of his father, the Petalburg Gym Leader Norman.

Courtney was somehow surprised by the two scars that could be seen on the parting of Ruby's bangs but she didn't queried her new subordinate about it. She told herself that she'd had to ask about that later.

Ruby removed his shirt next, tossing the black and red clothing on the ground, revealing his bare pale chest.

Courtney bit on her lip as she looked at her new subordinate's pale body. His body looked like just how she wanted and imagined it to be: skinny but soft and an athletic body.

The dazed Ruby now removed his black pants next, taking his underwear along with it, and revealing to his master his soft five inch long penis and his white round ass. For a boy, he did have a somewhat girly body.

Just as he was about to remove his shoes, his master stopped him.

"Stop, stop." Courtney ordered. "Leave your gloves and your shoes on. Let me look at your body first before you put on the hoodie."

"Yes, master..."

Courtney stood up and ogled her new subordinate, rubbing her chin as she circled the dazed teen, marvelling at his body and couldn't help but have naughty thoughts on what she'd do with it. How Ruby's body looked girly didn't matter for her as she imagined that it would look like that.

After a couple of minutes, Courtney ordered Ruby to continue and wear the hoodie. Ruby complied and picked up the long hoodie. He picked it up by the hem and put it above his head. After a couple of seconds, his head popped up by the hoodie as is his arms. The red Team Magma hoodie with an 'M' insignia at its center stretched from his head, with the hood having the signature Team Magma horns, down just above his knees, covering his private parts.

"Good, you fit into it perfectly." she commended. "Now, when I put out the fire, you will be R and follow everything that I told you earlier. When I light my horn again, you would return to this trance, understood?"

"Yes, master..."

With that, Courtney put out the lights of her horn and returned it back to her hoodie.

Immediately recalling where he is and who was in front of him, R knelt and bowed his head like the inferior subordinate that he was.

"Master Courtney," he acknowledged, "what are your orders?"

Courtney stood proud in front of his masterpiece. With Ruby now on his side, there's no way Team Magma would lose.

"We'll be leaving Rusturf Tunnel now, R. Our work here is done. Let's return back to base."

Without lifting his head up, R replied.

"Understood, Master Courtney."


End file.
